Big Time Christmas Vacation
by Samara13
Summary: The boys head back to Minnesota to spend Christmas with their family. Unfortunately it's not a warm welcome for everybody...
1. Chapter 1

It was the last day before Christmas vacation. The boys had been working double as hard this day and right now they were singing the last song of the day. Gustavo was sitting behind the window with his everlasting frown between his eyebrows. Kelly just had taken off, probably for a phone call or something.

_Any kind, any kind, any kind of guy you want_

They saw Kelly coming back and whisper something to Gustavo.

_You decide, I don't mind, I will be there!_

Suddenly Gustavo rose up from his seat and gestured heavily with his hands to the door, definitely screaming. The boys decided to stop.

"What's up with him?" James asked.

The other three shrugged their shoulders.

Gustavo grabbed the microphone.

"Dogs, get over here!"

The four quickly obeyed.

"Gustavo is something wrong?" Kendall asked.

"Of course there's something wrong, do you see a happy face, huh?" Gustavo said dramatically pointing to his red face.

"Oh come on it isn't that bad, actually the boys will be glad!" Kelly said.

"Are you going to tell us what's the problem?" Carlos asked.

"Palm Woods will be closed for the next week." Kelly said.

"Where are we going to stay?" James asked.

"You're going home, back to Minnesota." Kelly said with a smile.

Carlos and James high five each other and Kendall let out a scream of happiness. Logan however didn't say or do anything. He just stared at the red wall behind Gustavo and Kelly.

"Why is that a problem?" James asked.

"Because Kelly and I have to go with you as well!" Gustavo said with still a red face.

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"Griffin wants us to keep an eye on you four." Kelly explained.

"When are we going?" James asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Gustavo said. "So get to your apartment and make sure you're in the lobby at eight o'clock."

He and Kelly walked out of the studio, leaving the four alone.

"Wow back to Minnesota!" James said while he was jumping up and down.

"Finally I can get you back for that last snowball battle Logan!" Carlos said.

Now all three of them looked at Logan, who was still focusing on the wall.

"We're…going home." He muttered.

All the smiles on the boys faces disappeared. They totally forgot about Logan.


	2. Chapter 2

"You know, you can spend Christmas at our place." Kendall offered while he threw a few of his socks in his trunk.

"Or at us." James and Carlos both said.

"No I don't want to bother anyone." Logan said.

He was hanging over his trunk so they couldn't see his face.

"And besides, maybe he's changed." "It's been over three months since we've left you know…"

James, Kendall and Carlos looked at each other with a face of compassion. They doubted that Mister Mitchell got over his alcohol problem since Logan left and Logan was smart enough to know that too.

"Guys, time to go!" Katie yelled from the hallway.

"We're coming!" Kendall yelled back.

They all took their trunks and left the apartment. Gustavo and Kelly were already there. Kelly was dressed in a beautiful black winter jacket. Gustavo on the other hand looked like he just stole a bear his coat.

"Are the pups ready to go?"

James smirked pretty loudly and quickly hide behind Kendall's back. The eight of them walked outside to the limo that was waiting for them. It took Gustavo a lot of effort to get all the trunks and bags inside the limo, but after ten minutes of pushing and cursing, they were ready to go.

"Maybe you can stay at Gustavo's?" James offered softly.

"No guys, I'm gonna be fine!" Logan said.

He sighed and looked out the window. Dark clouds were circling above them.

It took them three hours to get to Minnesota and someone was getting cranky.

"I'm hungry, aren't we there yet?" Carlos complained.

"Just ten more minutes Carlos could you please shut up?" Kendall sighed for the thousandth time.

Finally the limo stopped in front of Kendalls house.

"Well here we are." Gustavo said.

"Kelly, Gustavo, we like to invite you to our Christmas party." Mrs. Knight said.

"Oh that's nice Mrs. Knight thank you!" Kelly said. "We are glad to come." She added while she kicked Gustavo's knee for taking on a grumpy face.

The four boys, Mrs. Knight and Katy got out of the limo. After they got their trunks and bags, Katy and her mom went inside the house.

"Are you absolutely sure you're going home?" James asked.

"Yes I'm sure but thanks for the worries James." Logan said with a smirk.

"If something happens, you come to one of us, promise?" Carlos asked looking very worried.

"Yeah yeah, well I'm off, see you guys!"

Logan turned around and started to walk out of the street. The awkward feeling that he felt when he first heard he had to go back home suddenly returned. He turned right on a t-junction and walked down the road until he stopped in front of a small, old house. Logan sighed and walked through the garden. It was full of dead plants and loose brick stones.

"Okay, here we go." Logan whispered to himself when he pressed the doorbell button.

Logan looked around while he waited. The house wasn't changed much. More cracks in the brick wall and bit of the color was faded. He sighed when he realized no one was going to answer the door.

"I've got it somewhere…" He muttered to himself while he searched through one of his bags.

He finally found a small key and opened the door. The stinging smell of alcohol immediately invaded his nose and made his eyes tear. The hallway was full of empty crates and Logan had to tip toe to the living room. It was even worse there than in the hallway. All the little tables were filled with empty bottles and cans and the ground was full of pieces of glass.

"Dad, are you home?"

A deep snoring sound came from behind the couch. Logan carefully made his way to the brown couch and looked behind it.

"Oh dad…" He sighed.

His father lay on the ground, asleep while holding a half full bottle in his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Logan threw his bags in a corner of his room. By second thoughts he was pretty relieved his dad wasn't awake. That would give him some time to think how his entrance line would be. He jumped on his bed and looked at the ceiling before starting to sneeze a couple of times. That was when he realized his entire room was covered in dust.

_Oh well, I've got bigger problems than some dust…_

The weird feeling in his stomach grew bigger. That didn't surprise him though. The last time he saw his dad wasn't exactly a happy memory.

His dad had been drunk, as usual. Logan first thought his dad wouldn't mind that his son would leave, not that it would make any change in his life. But for some reason he didn't want Logan to go. He got mad and threw all kinds of stuff to his son screaming all sorts of words.

Suddenly he heard footsteps walking up the stairs. A huge wave of panic ran through Logans body. He decided to walk up to his father, instead of his father finding him in his room. Logan slowly slid of his bed and walked into the hallway. His father just walked up the last step.

"You, how dare you come back in here!" Mister Mitchell immediately screamed.

"Listen dad, you're drunk!" Logan said backing up against the wall.

"You are in big trouble boy!"

Logan gasped and threw his arms defensive in front of him.

**An half an hour later**

Logan fell into the snow with a low thud. Seconds later he felt how his bags were thrown on his back. He slowly rolled over and saw the cold dark eyes of his father stare at him.

"Don't you ever dare to come back here…" Mister Mitchell said with a low voice.

The door shut with a bang. Logan threw his bags of him and crawled up to his feet but immediately fell back on his knees. His left foot couldn't take any weight.

_Oh believe me, I won't!_

Logan grabbed the nearby fence and forced himself to stand. He hoisted his bags on his shoulders and slowly walked down the street.

_Where am I going now? I can never make it to any of the guys houses…_

He noticed that blood was dripping on his sleeve and felt his nose. His fingertips were covered in red.

_Great! I can't even remember what he did!_

Without knowing it, Logan had walked to the old hockey field. It was deserted, a few broken hockey sticks were lying on the ice. Logan smiled. He remembered James breaking Carlos's hockey stick after Carlos accidently ran over James's new sneakers that were lying on the side of the field.

Logan made it to one of the wooden benches and gracefully sat down. His foot was killing him and he noticed his right eye started to sting. Before he knew it he had started to cry.

_God what was I thinking? That just because it was Christmas my dad would suddenly turn into the perfect dad? _

Logan sat there for hours. It had start to snow and now he was shivering as well. He forgot his jacket, although even if he did think about it he doubted his dad would allow him to get it.

"Dog, is that you?"

Logan turned around and saw Gustavo walking up to him.

_Oh no I forgot Gustavo and Kelly have an apartment around the hockey field! Stupid Logan, stupid!_

"Hey there Gustavo!"

"What are you doing here all alone?" "What the hell has happened to you?"

"Uhm…ran into a telephone pole…" Logan said while rubbing his back head as he always did when he lied.

"Uhu and I am trying out to become the next male top model." Gustavo said with raised eyebrows.

Logan sighed. "It's my dad."

"Your dad, _your dad_ did this to you?"

Logan nodded and felt the tears well up in his eyes. Gustavo got his phone and start dialing.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting the other dogs here."

"What…no!"

Gustavo stopped dialing and looked at Logan.

"What did you just say?"

"They're having Christmas!" "Hey how come you're here all by your own as well?"

Gustavo looked into Logan's beat up face and sighed.

"I don't like being in a crowd, it strangles me."

Suddenly three boys came around the corner and ran towards the two.

"What…how…how did you?"

"Kelly learned me how to text with this thing." Gustavo said waving with the phone.

"L OGAN!" The three other members of Big Time Rush screamed.

Carlos fell on his face when they crossed the hockey field, but immediately stood up and continued running.

"What happened are you okay?" James screamed when they were almost there.

"O my god, dude…" Carlos said when they stood in front of the bench.

"You promised you would go to one of us if that would happen!" Kendall said mad.

"I tried but I couldn't reach you!" Logan said getting mad as well.

"Wait a minute!" Gustavo suddenly screamed. "You three knew that this could happen?"

"Yeah…it's been going on for years…" James said avoiding Logans eyes.

"We told our parents, even the police but no one believed us." Kendall said.

"Enough talking for now, we have to get this little pup some place warm." Gustavo said.

"Come on, my place is closest." Kendall said.

Gustavo stood up. Logan carefully did too, leaning on his good leg. He took a step. That went alright. Then he took another. That went wrong. Logan screamed and fell down. Immediately he felt six hands on his back.

"What hurts?" Three voices asked.

"My left foot…he stepped on it."

The three boys looked at each other. "Stepped on it" is probably soft speaking.

Kendall and James each took one of Logan's arms and hoisted him up.

"Lean on our shoulders, okay?" James asked.

Logan nodded. Carlos and Gustavo took Logan's bags from the ground and they began to walk to Kendall's house.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally they walked into the Knight's front garden. James and Kendall were now literally dragging Logan. He had passed out twice and couldn't stand anymore. Carlos ran to the front door and pressed on the door bell. It was Mrs. Knight who opened the door.

"Hey guys, where did you go…o my god Logan!"

"We'll explain later mom…" Kendall said while he and James dragged Logan to the living room.

Kelly and Katie quickly stood up when the three boys came in.

"My god what happened?" Kelly asked while Kendall and James lay Logan on the couch.

"The same thing we've been telling you for years…" Kendall said watching his mom kneel next to his friend.

"What…don't be so ridiculous." Mrs. Knight said. "Logan honey, can you hear me?"

Logan carefully nodded. "Yeah…"

"Gustavo what happened?" Kelly asked.

Gustavo was standing in the corner of the room and seemed surprised that Kelly talked to him.

"Mr. Mitchell beat up Logan!" James said mad.

"Guys I told you this before and I'm not telling it anymore, Logan's dad did not beat him up!" Mrs. Knight said mad.

"But he really did, ask Gustavo, Logan told him!" Kendall said watching at Gustavo.

Everyone stared at the man who got a red head and finally nodded.

"It's true Mrs Knight…" Logan said shaky.

Finally Mrs. Knight kneeled down and hugged Logan saying: "Oh honey I'm sorry I didn't believe you…"

"Maybe it's best if we get back to our hotel." Kelly said.

Everyone agreed and Katie walked the two to the front door. Mrs. Knight quickly got her med-kit and started to investigate Logan.

"What hurts most darling?" She asked almost whispering.

"My foot…"

Carlos carefully rose Logan's injured foot and tried to get the shoe off. Unfortunately this could not be done without causing pain.

"Aaaauuuhhh!" Logan groaned.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Carlos squeaked.

"It's okay…thanks Carlos."

Logan looked at his in red covered, once white sock.

"I don't think I want to see it."

James kneeled down behind Logan's head.

"You can keep looking at me." He said.

"Thanks."

Logan put his teeth on each other when he felt how his sock was removed. Immediately five gasps were heard.

"Is it that bad?"

"Uhm…no, not at all it's just, we're not used to see…something like that…" James mumbled.

"Well it's not broken…" Mrs Knight mumbled.

Logan took a painful face when his foot was turned a bit.

"You're doing great buddy." James said holding his friends hands tight.

"Okay, my diagnosis is that your foot is strained pretty bad and that you've got a pretty large cut on the back of your heel." Mrs Knight said. "Now Logan I'm putting some cleaning cream on it which will sting…pretty badly."

"James, can you hand me the pillow?" Logan asked.

He had seen patients getting that cream on while he was on a one week internship two years ago, so he knew how much it could hurt. James gave him the blue pillow and Logan put the pillow in his mouth. And he was glad he'd done so.


	5. Chapter 5

Logan looked around in the Knight's living room. It was two o'clock at night and everyone was asleep. Though Mrs. Knight and Kendall both said Logan could sleep in Kendall's room, Logan said it was okay for him to sleep in the couch. Now Kendall was sleeping in the opposite couch and James and Carlos were both sleeping on the ground in their sleeping bags.

Logan sighed. The pain killers Mrs Knight had given him before they went to sleep were working out and he felt how his head started to bang again. Getting up to get new ones was no option. His foot still wouldn't allow him to walk even a meter.

Suddenly Carlos stirred and sat up very fast.

"Logan watch out!" He screamed.

"Carlos, I'm right here." Logan whispered.

Carlos turned around to see his friend staring at him.

"Oh okay...o my god that was a scary nightmare..." He muttered.

Logan laughed. Carlos always had nightmares when something was wrong with one of the four. When Kendall's parents divorced Carlos had nightmares for three weeks.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Carlos asked.

"Not tired." Logan said rubbing the back of his head.

Carlos stood up, stepped carefully over James and sat down next to Logan.

"Come on Logan I know when you're lying!"

"Nah it's nothing, what were you dreaming about?"

"I uh...dreamed that you were...no it's too weird and painful..."

Carlos stared at his feet and Logan was getting curious.

"Come on Carlos it can't be that bad."

"Okay, I dreamed that you were being chased by your father and that...he was going to kill you if you didn't reach us fast enough."

"Oh I see..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Nah it's alright, you can't help it."

"It might help if you stop watching those soaps Carlos."

Logan and Carlos both looked down to see James eyes staring at them.

"I only watch them cause you make me James!"

"Oh so I suppose that secret poster of One Tree Hill in your room is James's huh?" Kendall chimed in from the other couch.

"You swore you wouldn't tell anyone!"

Carlos took one of the pillows and threw it over James in Kendall's face.

"So now everyone's up and about, how about a movie?" James asked before Kendall could react.

They all agreed so Kendall opened the closet with all the movies in it.

"Anyone's got a good idea?" He asked.

"How about _Stay Alive_?" Carlos asked.

Logan silently groaned. He hated horror movies, but never told anyone. Ten minutes later the movie began. James and Carlos took some more pillows to lean against and Kendall had taken some bowls with chips in it to put on the table.

They were halfway the movie when they heard a soft snoring sound. Carlos had fallen asleep. Logan wished it was him who would be asleep. The headache was getting worse and his foot hurt like hell.

"Don't go in there...don't go in there..." James whispered more to himself than anyone else.

"It's a movie James calm down!" Kendall said.

Logan felt how the tears were welling up in his eyes from pain. He swiftly whipped them away. Luckily no one saw. Fifteen minutes later, Kendall rolled over and fell asleep as well. James was holding one of the pillows against his nose and peeked over it with his eyes.

"You okay James?"

"Yeah...but why on earth did they go in there!"

"It's a movie James, it's fake."

"Yes but still!"

Finally after another twenty minutes the movie was over. Three of the seven main characters lived. James took the remote and shut the television down.

"Night Logan."

"Night James..."

Logan arranged his pillows and sheets before he lay down and stared at the ceiling.

_I can get those pills myself...the kitchen isn't that far._

Logan pushed himself into a sitting position and waited a few moments to see if anyone woke up. When that didn't happen he carefully stood up. He tried to walk a bit, but his left foot still wasn't working with him. So he decided to drag himself along with his right leg, which worked surprisingly good.

He reached the medicine cupboard and searched for his pain killers. They weren't there.

_Where can they be? Think, Logan think! Maybe there are some in Mrs. Knight's med-kit..._

Logan groaned. The med-kit lay on the other side of the kitchen. He bit his lip when he noticed that his dragging technique made his left foot hurt even more. He was halfway when he tripped. Logan fell on his left foot and felt the stings of pain rushing through his body. He let a scream of pain out.

The kitchen lights went on and now Logan could see he had tripped over some of Katie's shoes.

"Logan are you okay?"

His friends hurried to his side and kneeled down.

"No, I'm not...I tripped over those shoes...landed on my foot."

He let out another smaller scream.

"Carlos, James grab him on the arms, I'll take his feet." Kendall said.

Logan again had to bit his lip to not scream again while his friends helped him back to the couch.

"Should we wake Mrs. Knight?" Carlos asked.

"No, no that's not necessary, really..." Logan said.

"What were you doing in the kitchen?" Kendall asked.

"Tried to find the pain killers."

"You should have asked one of us." James said.

"I know..."

None of the boys went further on that point. They all knew Logan hated it to be dependent.

"I'll get the pain killers for you." Carlos said while heading to the kitchen.

Logan thankfully swallowed the pills away with water and in a few minutes, the pain was already getting better. He felt how his eye lids were getting heavier and finally Logan Mitchell fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"Good morning!" Mrs. Knight said when she walked into the kitchen where Carlos and Kendall were making breakfast.

"Keep it down mom, Logan's still asleep."

"Yes I thought I heard something fall down last night, what did you guys do?"

Kendall and Carlos shared a look.

"We watched a movie." Carlos said while looking at his sandwich.

"James got scared and accidently threw one of the chairs down." Kendall added.

"I did not!" James Diamond said while he entered the kitchen.

"Yes you did, don't you remember!" Carlos said looking mad behind Mrs. Knights back.

Finally James understood.

"Yeah now I remember, sorry Mrs. Knight I didn't want to wake you."

"That's okay hone, I'm going to check on Logan."

Logan was snoring softly with his mouth a bit open. The other three boys and Mrs. Knight walked into the living room.

"Oh man, his face looks more bad than it did yesterday..." James said.

Mrs. Knight kneeled next to Logan and felt his head.

"He's burning up, that's for sure." She whispered.

"Well he was outside for hours without his jacket." Kendall said while he sat down on the other couch.

The phone rang, so Mrs Knight stood up and went to answer it.

"That black eye must hurt..." James said.

"More than you can imagine James..."

James almost jumped into Kendall's lap of fear. Logan stared at them with his good eye and a little smile on his face.

"How are you feeling?" Carlos asked.

"Great..." Logan said. He stretched himself and then curled up with a painful face. "Maybe not that great..."

All the sudden he started to have an awful coughing fit. Carlos, who was closest sat down next to Logan and padded his back for support.

"Thanks Carlos."

"No problem."

Mrs. Knight walked back in the living room.

"That was Kelly, she asked how Logan was doing, I said we didn't really know yet..."

She stopped when she noticed Logan was awake.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?"

"He almost coughed his guts out a minute ago." James said.

Carlos stood up so that Mrs. Knight could sit next to Logan. She felt his forehead again.

"You've got the flue." She said.

Logan groaned deep. Last time he'd had the flue was when he was six.

"I'll get something against the coughs and some ice for your eye."

"And maybe one for his foot." Kendall said.

"Good idea Kendall."

Katie walked into the living room.

"Morning Katie." Carlos said.

"Yeah, yeah morning, MOM!"

"Yes Katie?"

"You did think about our Christmas trip to grandma, right?"

"Oh no, grandma!" Kendall said laying his head in his hands. "We totally forgot!"

Mrs. Knight rushed back into the living room holding two ice-bags and a box with coughing medicine.

"O my god I totally forgot..."

"It's alright you two can go, I'll stay here with Logan." Kendall said.

"No, you don't have to stay home because of me, I'll be fine." Logan said.

"Yeah we can look after him." Carlos and James said together.

"Okay, Kendall, James and Carlos stay here to look after Logan, Katie and I will go to grandma and you can see her in the summer." Mrs. Knight said looking at her son.

Kendall nodded. Katie and her mom quickly went upstairs to pack.

"You really shouldn't stay home just because of me." Logan said.

"No problem, grandma will visit us soon enough, she said she wanted to see Hollywood." Kendall said while he took the two ice-bags. "Here you go."

Logan took the ice-bags from Kendall and put one of them carefully on his foot. He groaned deeply. Fifteen minutes later, Katie and Mrs. Knight came down stairs.

"Okay, we're off, be good, take care for Logan and if anything's wrong you can reach me on my mobile."

Mrs. Knight kissed all the boys on their forehead, which made three of them blush.

"So, what are we going to do?" James asked when the car of the Knights drove away.

Logan took the second ice-bag and put it against his black eye. That felt a lot better.

"Another movie?" Carlos offered.

"What do you want to do Logan?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know...sleep I gue..."

He couldn't finish that sentence. He went into a bad coughing fit. James opened the box with pills and after Logan stopped coughing he handed one to his friend.

"Thanks."

The phone rang. Kendall went to answer it.

"Do you need anything else, a blanket or something to drink?" Carlos asked.

"No I'm good."

"Listen Gustavo, we can't come to practise!" Kendall said walking into the living room.

There was a moment of silence.

"No we can't leave Logan alone!"

Another moment of silence.

"I don't care if this practise depends on getting an album or not, our friend is more important!"

"Don't be ridiculous Kendall, I can stay alone for an hour or two!" Logan screamed loud enough for Gustavo to hear.

There was a long moment of silence while Kendall was listening to Gustavo.

"Are you sure?" He asked Logan with concern.

"I'm sure." Logan said determined.

"Okay we'll be there in ten minutes, but not longer than two hours!" Kendall said in the phone.

He shut the conversation down and looked at his three friends.

"I guess you already understood that Gustavo wants us to practise at their apartment."

"So you're absolutely sure you'll be alright?" James asked.

"Yes James I'm sure."

Logan watched his three friends putting on their jackets and said goodbye. The front door shut with a loud thud. He rearranged his sheets and pillows again and shut his eyes for a quick nap.


	7. Chapter 7

There was a loud bang. Logan opened his eyes and sat up straight. Someone was banging at the front door.

_Maybe the guys forgot the key..._

Logan looked at the small clock that was standing on the cupboard. It was only half past ten, his friends left at ten o'clock. Logan figured the person would leave if no one answered and went back to sleep. Several minutes later he was awakened by even a louder bang and the sound of glass shattering.

"What the..." He muttered.

He carefully stood up and made his way to the back door. Halfway the corridor he stood still when he saw a figure standing in the kitchen door. A bottle of beer was glistering in the figure's hand and dark eyes stared into Logan's.

**At Gustavo's and Kelly's apartment. **

_So we take what comes and we keep on going, leaning on each other's shoulders_

"Okay stop!" Gustavo yelled at Kendall.

"What?"

"You're singing it too low!"

"Maybe that's because Logan is supposed to sing this part!" Kendall yelled back.

"Maybe we should call it a day and wait 'till Logan can sing again..." Kelly offered for the thousandth time.

Gustavo sighed and realized Kelly was right.

"Okay the healthy pups can go home to see how the sick pup is doing." He said.

The guys didn't need to hear that twice. They threw their rehearsal papers at the man's face and got out of there.

**Back at Kendall's house.**

Logan fell against the fridge and slid down to the ground. Everything went blurry for a moment but his vision improved and now he saw his father towering above him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Logan asked hoarsely.

"This is what happens when my son doesn't listen to me!"

Mr. Mitchell raised the knife he had found in one of the kitchen drawers and ran towards his son. Logan quickly jumped out of the way and tripped over his own feet. Within seconds he felt how the blade entered his left shoulder.

"Get off me!"

With a bit of his last strength, Logan managed to push his father off him. He saw that the blade was covered in blood, his own blood. He tried to think and the first thing that popped into his head was the phone. He had to call one of his friends, or better the police.

He ran towards the kitchen door. He was almost there when he felt someone grabbing his left foot and let him trip. Blood filled his mouth, caused by one of his teeth entering his lip.

"Oh no, you're not getting away from me again boy!"

"You're drunk, you're the most stupid, brainless, pitiful drunk I've ever seen!"

**On the street.**

"Well that was a good waste of time." James said while he, Kendall and Carlos walked through the snow covered streets.

"Yeah, I mean, what was the point of going?"Carlos asked.

Suddenly Kendall's mobile phone rang.

"Yello, this is Kendall."

"_Kendall...help me please...he's back." _

That was the moment the connection broke. Kendall's face turned white and his mouth slid open.

"What, what's wrong?" Carlos asked.

"That was Logan...his dad is at my place..."

They ran and ran, the whole way back to Kendall's house.

"Wait, we need to have a plan!" James suddenly screamed. "Or at least weapons."

"My collection of hockey sticks in the garage." Kendall said.

The boys walked around the Knight's front garden and went inside the garage.

"Here!" Kendall opened a wooden box and threw two hockey sticks at his friends and took one out for his own.

Without further hesitation they got to the back door. The window next to it was smashed into pieces. Kendall hastily searched for the key, but Carlos had a better idea. He put on his helmet, ran to the door and smashed it on the ground, just at the moment Kendall found the key.

"Okay, don't need this anymore." He said throwing the key away.

They went inside. The first room they entered was the kitchen. It was totally destroyed. All the chairs were broken in half, the fridge had a large dent in it and there was...

"Blood!" James shrieked pointing at some red dots on the floor.

"Keep going, we have to find Logan." Kendall said firmly even though he had goose bumps.

Their hockey sticks raised, the boys stepped into the corridor. The small table in the corner was now laying in the middle of the path, missing two legs. There was also some blood on the carpet.

"Logan!" Carlos shouted. "Can you hear me?"

A soft noise came out of the living room. James peeked inside to see if Mr. Mitchell wasn't there.

"Okay come on."

"Logan, where are you?" Kendall asked.

He noticed his voice was trembling. Things were even worse in the living room. The two couches were thrown up side down, all the cupboards were either upside down as well or heavily damaged.

Something moved in one of the corners, behind one of the couches.

"K...Ken...dall is that...you?"

All three of them hurried in that direction to find their friend curled up against the wall. Three loud gasps sounded. Logan was holding his knees against his chest, which was bleeding heavily according to his blood soaked shirt. His face was all beat up and covered in blood as well.

"Logan, where's your dad?" Kendall asked.

Logan shake his head and whispered: "Gone...home...left me...for dead..."

James kneeled down and gently took Logan's hands.

"We've got you...everything is going to be okay now."

He looked over his shoulder at Carlos and Kendall silently asking them what to do now.

"I hit him..."

The whisper came out so hoarsely no one could hear it.

"What did you do?" Carlos asked.

"I...I mean when he...I fought back."

Suddenly Logan's eyes rolled away, he'd fainted.

"I'm calling Kelly." Carlos said.

Kendall and James tried to lift Logan, but he was too much weight. They ended halfway the living room.

"Kelly wasn't there but Gustavo's coming with someone else too!" Carlos came in dramatically.

"With who?" James and Kendall asked.

"Don't know!"

Suddenly Logan woke up. His eyes stared from James to Kendall with a weird glance.

"Hey, hang in there buddy, help is on the way." James said with a gentle smile.

Thud!

James felt how Logan's fist hit his cheek and fell down.


	8. Chapter 8

"Logan!" Kendall and Carlos screamed.

James blinked his eyes a couple of times. His head was all screwed up and he was seeing pretty lights in front of him.

"Why did you do that?" Carlos asked.

Logan stood up and stepped away from his friends.

"Stay away from me!" He yelled.

Kendall saw a strange look in his friend's eyes.

"Logan it's okay, it's us!"

"Yeah...Kendall, James and me, Carlos!"

James got on his feet. "He's mad!"

"Well...wouldn't you be after something like this?" Kendall asked.

"We need to get him to a hospital." Carlos said.

"Logan...listen...we're your friends...and we are taking you to a hospital, okay?" Kendall said slowly walking towards the boy.

"Hospital...why?" Logan asked.

"Because you've got a small wound, nothing to worry about, just better check it out just in case." James played in at Kendall's plan, also walking towards Logan.

Logan's body relaxed finally.

"_Small wound, small wound,_ do you see the size of that gap in his shoulder and the _blood_ all over him?" Carlos shouted dramatically.

Logan immediately looked down at his shirt and screamed. Kendall and James took their chance and threw themselves on top of him. Carlos followed.

"Calm down Logan, everything is going to be okay!" James screamed. "Watch my hair will you?"

After ten minutes of struggling, the three boys noticed there was nothing to struggle with; Logan had fainted again.

_Broken glass and the smell of alcohol surrounded him. He was walking through a small corridor, trying to avoid the glass. He found his dad sitting at the kitchen table. _

"_Uh dad?" _

"_What?" _

"_I want to ask you something..." _

_His father looked up from his glass into his sons eyes._

"_The guys and I went to see that audition this afternoon to support some of our classmates..." _

"_And?" _

"_Well...James wanted to give it a shot, so Kendall, Carlos and I thought it would be fun to do so too and..." _

_He searched for signs in his father's face but there were none. _

"_They choose us!" _

_He backed up against the fridge. _

"_What do you mean, "they choose us"?"_

"_Well, the production people want me, Carlos, Kendall and James to form a boy band..." _

"_That's impossible, you don't sing Logan." _

"_I do dad...and apparently good enough to be in a band." _

_This was a mistake, he should never told his dad about this, he should never had say yes to the whole plan anyway._

_The chair made a scraping sound when his father stood up. _

"_And where are you and your friends going to rehearsal?" _

"_In...in Los Angeles d...dad." _

"_What are you saying…are you going to run away from me Logan?" _

_He didn't know what to say. Every answer came out to the same, he knew it. _

"_WELL, ARE YOU?" _

_His father was now right in front of him. _

"_I...I..." _

"_What Logan, WHAT?" _

"_I'm going with my friends!" _

_A fist was coming his way._

Logan gasped and sat up straight. It was dark around him. He was in a bed with white sheets. There was one more on his right but it was empty. Then he realized he was in a hospital. He heard a snoring sound on his left. Logan saw three chairs standing next to the bed, and in all of them sat one of his friends asleep.

Carlos was wearing his helmet, which James used as a pillow, though that couldn't be comfortable, Kendall was sleeping with his head supported by James's shoulder. Logan took a small mirror that stood on his night stand and looked at himself.

His left arm was wrapped in a sling, he had a plaster just above his right eye and almost his entire face was bruised. Logan saw his tears being reflected in the mirror. Suddenly he felt an arm around him. James had woken up and now Kendall was leaning against Carlos.

"Hey." James whispered.

"Hey." "Not a pretty sight is it?"

"You look better now than when you wake up though."

They laughed silently.

"What happened there?" Logan asked pointing at James's bruised cheek.

"Oh...I ate Carlos's last corndog." James said.

Logan smiled for a second. Then his face turned serious.

"James... I remember sitting in the corner of the living room, talking to you guys."

James nodded.

"What happened next?"

James scraped his voice. "Well, you passed out, Kendall and I tried to drag you outside the house while Carlos called Gustavo..."

"And then?"

"Then you woke up and kinda...freaked."

"What do you mean freaked?"

"Uhm...you didn't recognise us and you didn't remember anything..."

Logan lay down and stared at the ceiling for a moment. "How did I get here?"

"You passed out again, short after that Gustavo and Freight Train came in."

"Freight Train?"

"Yeah, turns out he's got relatives in Minnesota, he was with them for Christmas." "Anyway, Gustavo called 911 and as soon as we left to get you to the hospital, Gustavo and Freight Train went to your place to have a "talk" with your dad."

James had been focussing on some loose strings on the sheets. After his story was done he looked at Logan to see he had fallen asleep. James smiled.

_Wow, normally it's the other way around!_

James carefully got off the bed and sat down in his chair to fall asleep as well.


	9. Chapter 9

_Dance hard, laugh long  
_

_Turn that music up now!_

_Party like a rock star,_

_Can I get a what now!_

They were in the recording room and were almost finished for the day. They'd been back in Palm Woods for three weeks now. Logan had been recovered, only his arm was still in a sling. Once again they saw Gustavo yelling but this time they couldn't see at who.

"Dejavu..." James whispered.

"Pups, get over here!"

They all shrugged their shoulders and did as told.

"I've got news..." Gustavo said with a emotionless face.

"Good news I hope." Carlos said.

"That depends..." Gustavo said while cleaning his purple sunglasses.

"On what?" Logan asked.

"Well I just got off the phone with Griffin."

"And?" Kendall asked.

"He got some news for me..."

"JUST TELL US WILL YOU?" Four voices screamed.

"Okay, okay!"

Gustavo put his glasses back on.

"What do you pups say about...having a concert on Rocktober Fest next year?"

Screaming, jumping and laughing followed.

"Are we really good enough for Rocktober Fest?" Carlos asked with a grin.

"Griffin thought Big Time Rush could use it to get up higher." Kelly said.

"So the following weeks you'll have to do three times better than you do now." Gustavo said.

Carlos and James high fived each other and Kendall clapped Logan on his good shoulder. At that moment the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Kelly said.

The boys immediately threw questions at Gustavo.

"Do you know what clothes we'll wear?"

"Which songs will we sing?"

"Will there be girls?"

"I don't know and honestly don't care about that except for Kendall's question." Gustavo screamed. "Two of the songs are already decided, _The City is Ours_ and _Till I forget about You." _"So we'll be practising those the most upcoming weeks."

"Logan, can I talk to you for a sec?" Kelly asked standing in the door.

Logan nodded and followed Kelly to Gustavo's office.

"That was the Minnesota police department on the phone."

"And?"

"Your dad's trial is ended and he is sentenced to fifteen years of prison and after that he will be put in a safe distance of you."

Logan let out a sigh of relief.

"That's great."

"Yeah it is, you don't have to worry about him anymore."

Kelly hugged Logan swiftly and opened the door.

"Ready to party?"

"Definitely!"

**The End!**

**Hope you enjoyed! :D**


End file.
